Suppose a parallelogram has base length $1 \text{ }$ and height $1 \text{ }$. What is the parallelogram's area?
Answer: ${b = 1\text{ }}$ ${h = 1\text{ }}$ $1$ By moving a slice of the parallelogram, we can see that its area is equal to that of a rectangle with the same base and height. area of rectangle $ = b \times h$ $A = 1 \times 1 = 1$